The End Of The Tyrant
by LuigiLovesCupcakes
Summary: After Mario gets badly injured and then bedridden from their last battle with The Koopa King, Bowser, Luigi decides to take matters into his own hands and defeat Bowser once and for all. (One-Shot, minor Mario x Luigi, rating T for character death.)


**Author's Note: Hello peoples, it's been a while since I've last posted. And here I am today, posting something for all you peoples! :D Today here I have brought you a new Mario x Luigi one-shot, that took me about two days to write, more or less. This one-shot is a bit different, as the Mario x Luigi ship is not as implied as I usually write it, mainly because of the context this one-shot is in. Also, Luigi is pretty badass in this one (read on to find out). :P Anyway, enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the one-shot! :3**

 **Warning: Contains character death.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, or its characters, they belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Luigi's POV:

Keeping the Mushroom Kingdom in order can sometimes be a big pain in the ass.

Like, for real.

Something is always bound to go wrong here in the kingdom, in any time, and at any place. It's like the kingdom is vulnerable to anything, which in reality… it is. When the princess gets kidnapped is no exception. Whatsoever. When she gets kidnapped by the tyrannical Bowser, it's always my big bro Mario and I jumping to the rescue to go and save her. It's such a pain to rescue the princess when she gets herself kidnapped, as my bro and I have to traverse through eight long and tiring worlds to get to Bowser's Castle to rescue her.

It's such an annoying process, because it repeats itself every Thursday, since that's the day of the week that Bowser decides to attack the kingdom and kidnap the princess, but it's something that both Mario and I have to do for the kingdom, it's our job to. And not-so-ironically, that's what we were doing right now.

Mario and I were on the way towards Bowser's Castle, on another journey to rescue the princess. Bowser's usual tactics to stop my brother and I was to send out his puny Goombas and Koopa Troopas and hope that they would be able to stop us, which in every case, they couldn't, however this time was a bit different. The two of us were running towards the castle, dodging Bullet Bills that were being launched at us from many different directions. It was pretty difficult to dodge all of the bills being launched towards us, as they came from different directions and zoomed at us at different speeds.

After dodging at least a few hundred more Bullet Bills, we reached the gates of Bowser's Castle, huffing and puffing from all the dodging we had just done.

"God damn… that was extremely difficult…" Mario gasped, trying to breathe.

"Yeah… surprised he made the adjustment to the security… seems like he's up to something more devious…" I noted, clenching my fists.

"Totally… let's-a-go and find Bowser and save the princess…" Mario agreed, nodding.

With all our might, we kicked the gates open and stormed into the castle, where more enemies were waiting for us. We punched, kicked, and stomped our way through all the enemies that blocked our way to Bowser, and after several more enemies that tried to stop us again but failed, we reached Bowser in his throne/battle room, where oddly enough he was silently reading a book, with Princess Peach on his right, sitting in a cage, quietly crying to herself. Mario and I got into battle positions, ready for another fight the tyrannical Bowser.

"Ahem," Mario said, clearing his throat loudly.

Bowser soon looked up at us, slowly closing his book and getting up from his throne. "Well, well… if it isn't Mario and Luigi… did you like the new security features I added?" he snickered.

"What on earth are you trying to plan now, you big brute?" I growled.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I just wanted to spend quality time with the princess…" Bowser said, looking back at the crying princess. He then looked back at us and smirked mischievously. "And get rid of YOU!"

"Oh, please! Like you'd ever beat us!" Mario shouted.

"I wouldn't be feeling so conceited if I were you, Mario…" Bowser said slowly.

"I'm not conceited, you know that's the god damn truth!" Mario defended.

"Call it what you may, Mario. Just be warned… I'm not going easy on you…" Bowser sneered.

"Bring it on, you brute," I challenged.

"Gladly," Bowser said, and roared his fire breath towards our direction.

Mario and I both jumped up and out of the way of the large path of fire, landing on opposite sides of the battle arena. Bowser noticed immediately, and was turning his head towards the both of us simultaneously, picking which one of us to attack first. As I expected, Bowser went to attack Mario first, and I saw as my brother one-two punched him back, and then air-kicked him back even further.

Once Bowser was stumbled back a bit, I ran up to him and punched him in his stomach. He fell down to the floor but almost immediately got back up, roaring his fire breath in my direction. I countered it as I threw a lightningbolt towards the enormous flames he bellowed.

He then jumped into the air, and ground-pounded back onto the arena floor, which the intense shaking of the floor immobilized both me and Mario for several moments. Bowser took this as a chance to attack. He stuck himself into his shell and started spinning around rapidly, spinning towards Mario to knock him off his feet and doing the exact same thing to me. We both flew into the air and crash-landed on either side of Princess Peach and the cage that she was still trapped in. I noticed her gasp and she placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Oh my goodness! Are you two okay?" she whisper-shouted.

"I'm good," I whisper, getting back on my feet.

"I am too," Mario said, also getting back on his feet. He turned around and looked down at the princess. "We'll get you outta that cage soon, princess."

"Go, you guys, I believe in you!" Peach exclaimed.

Mario and I returned to our battle positions and stood in front of the princess in order to protect her. Bowser popped out of his shell, smirking. "Well, guys… did you like that move I just showed off?" he asked.

"Pretty good… but we can do better!" Mario stated.

"Just give up now, Bowser, if you know what's good for you…" I added, clenching my fists tighter. "You already know your fate, so why bother fighting us?"

"Never," Bowser said, clenching his own fists. "Things are going to end differently today, just be warned." Mario and I looked at each other and nodded, as we were thinking the same thing.

"We'll just see about that, Bowser," Mario said confidently. "Now come on, King Koopa, we don't have all day."

"Okay, don't get mad after I defeat you plumbers!" Bowser shouted as he roared fire in our direction. Mario quickly blocked Bowser's fire with his own fiery shield. As Mario dealt with Bowser, I ran around the arena and punched him from behind. Bowser wasn't expecting it, as my punch sent his neck up and his fire spewing on the dark gray brick walls, and he then fell on his stomach, me landing in front of him.

Mario released his fiery shield, and ran towards Bowser, but he and I were both stopped, as Bowser whacked Mario with his tail and throwing me across the room with his right hand. We crashed against the hard walls for a second time today, shaken up and surprised at what had just happened. Bowser got up from the ground and charged at me, where I quickly stood up and kicked him back. The large koopa growled at me and charged again, and I kicked him back even further than the last time.

I charged up a lightningbolt in one of my fists and summoned a green fireball in the other and threw the both of them in Bowser's direction. He was then burned and electrocuted at the same time, and thrown back towards the wall, making a large dent in the gray brick walls. We could hear the koopa breathe heavily, but he wasn't moving a muscle.

"Do you think a fight like that is ever going to defeat me and my brother?" I shouted, my fists still glowing green with fire and electricity. "Do ya?!"

I then could see the koopa king start to move a little bit, which only made me yell louder.

"You talk so much every time about 'how I'm gonna win this time' and all that, but you never do! You always lose, you dumb brute!" I continued. "You will never defeat my brother and I! Never in a million years!"

I saw Bowser lift his face off of the ground weakly, as he looked on at me.

"Just give up already, Bowser! I know you don't want another _loss_ on your record."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bowser screeched, standing up as quickly as I've ever seen. He roared his firebreath toward me in an amount I've never seen before. I was able to block his attack with a large green electrical shield, protecting myself from the vast amount of flames and heat. I looked over at Mario, who was charging up fireballs in his hands.

Bowser finally stopped roaring his breath at me and charged at Mario. Mario quickly socked Bowser with a fiery one-two uppercut to his jaw, and Bowser was sent flying directly upwards. His climax was at least twenty feet in the air, and he soon came barreling down towards Mario again. Mario held his arms up in defense, ready to catch the koopa and finish him off, however that didn't go to plan as Bowser landed directly on top of him flat. Peach gasped loudly, and I growled loudly, already angered by Bowser.

"Mario!" the princess squealed. Mario didn't reply.

"Get off of my brother, you fatass!" I shouted.

"You guys weren't expecting that to happen, were you?" Bowser teased, as he rolled from side to side.

"Get off of him I said!" I repeated, much louder. "You're hurting him!"

Bowser then got off of Mario and picked him up by his shirt, glaring at me evilly in the process. "Well that's the point," he said, as he threw Mario across the room.

"Mario!" Peach screamed.

I raised my fists and glared at Bowser. "You son of a bitch… you will **pay** for what you have done to my _brother!_ " I exclaimed, and lunged towards him.

"Oh, the _inferior_ brother is trying to challenge me?" Bowser sneered, blocking all my attacks.

"Inferior nothing! I swear you're going to regret this day, and the next after that!" I vowed, as one of my punches connected with his jaw, sending blood and several teeth of his flying out of his mouth. Bowser fell to the ground flat on his stomach, and I found the opportunity to finish the battle.

I grabbed his spiky tail, and began to spin around. As I spun around, Bowser was being lifted off of the ground, and I continued to spin until Bowser was several feet higher than me. "Inferior this, you big, dumb brute!" I screeched, as I let go of his tail and threw him. Bowser was thrown out of the castle, as he crashed through the gray castle walls and continued to fall out.

I breathed heavily as Bowser was finally done. I turned to Peach's direction, as the princess was shivering lightly. "Princess, are you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine," Peach replied.

I walked over to her. "Stand back," I warned, as I kicked open her cage.

"Thanks, Luigi, go check on Mario," Peach said, as she walked out of the cage. "I'll call some help."

I nodded as I ran over to Mario, my brother was unconscious and injured badly.

"Mario…" I said quietly, as I knelt down next to him. "Oh, my brother…"

I sat down and tried to wrap my arm around him. He felt so broken and weak, it made my heart shatter. I felt his pulse on his wrist, and thankfully it was there, meaning he was still alive. "Mario, I gave Bowser the beating he deserves, I won't let anyone get away with hurting you," I whispered.

I decided to pick up my brother from the ground, picking him up carefully bridal style. "Peach, is any help on the way?" I asked, walking over to her carefully.

"20 minutes?" Peach said softly. I shook my head.

"I can't afford to wait 20 minutes in this dump, Mario needs medical attention as soon as possible!" I stated.

"A lot has been happening since this morning, and all the ambulances around the kingdoms are off busy bringing other patients! Don't blame me!" Peach exclaimed.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to keep my patience. "Will Toadsworth try to kill me if I send you back to the castle alone?" I wondered.

"Most likely, but I'll explain this to him, so hopefully he won't," Peach said. "Go on, take Mario to the hospital, I'll be fine walking back alone."

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yes. Please get him some medical attention, don't worry about me," Peach responded.

"Will do," I nodded. "Just make sure you stay safe."

"Alright," Peach said and she walked away.

I quickly readjusted my hold on my brother, his unconscious body limp in my arms. "Hold on tight, bro… this might be a bumpy ride," I whispered in his ear. I ran out of the hole that Bowser made when I threw him out and was finally outside. I viewed my surroundings, trying to figure out the fastest route to the hospital. I held my brother even tighter in my arms and quickly but carefully ran to the hospital as fast as I could.

I knew that my brother needed medical attention really soon, because I could see his skin paling from what it was about ten minutes ago. I didn't want my brother, the only brother I ever had and the only person who's ever cared so much about me to die. I didn't want that to happen at all. I increased my speed, while also making sure to increase my grasp on my brother, because I didn't want to accidentally drop him.

After what seemed like several hours of running but in reality about 10 minutes, I could see the hospital in view. I sighed in relief as I continued to run towards it, running as fast as I ever have ran.

"Don't worry, Mario… you'll get some help soon," I whispered as I ran towards the direction of the emergency room.

After several more moments of running, I finally reached the hospital's emergency room. I kicked open the doors, as I had to keep holding Mario in my hands, and ran towards reception in order to get some help. "Someone help me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I saw as several doctors opened other patients' doors and they ran towards my direction. "What's going on?" one asked.

"My brother is badly injured… we had a battle with Bowser again, and he got him good… I ran all the way here…" I answered, breathing heavily from the nonstop running I just went through. "Please… please help him…"

The same doctor nodded. "Someone grab a stretcher!" he shouted.

Several nurses ran in different directions, trying to find any empty stretchers for Mario. After several moments two nurses came back pushing a stretcher towards us.

"We found one, put him down carefully," one of the nurses said.

I complied and placed Mario lightly onto the stretcher. I stared down at him, his peachy skin slowly paling. I held his left hand with my right and rubbed it slowly with my thumb. I then leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on his pale lips. I rose up again and looked at the head doctor.

"Please take care of him," I said softly.

"We'll make sure that Mario will be okay," he said. "Everyone, move upstairs. Get him medication, an operating room, make sure that he will be okay."

The rest of the nurses and doctors around me cooperated and they, along with Mario, all went down the hallways and into an elevator.

I crossed my arms and sighed, watching as my brother was taken upstairs to be treated for his injuries. "You may go sit down in the waiting room if you'd like, Luigi," the receptionist told me.

I looked over at her and sighed again. "Yeah… thank you," I answered politely. I walked down the halls and towards the waiting room, where I sat down on a cushioned chair.

I folded my hands and sighed, while looking down at the ground. "I hope you'll be alright, Mar… I really hope…" I whispered to myself as I played with my fingers. "I really hope…"

* * *

The next thing I remember was waking up back in the waiting room… I fell asleep? I looked at the time on the clock, it read 4:05pm. I guess I was knocked out for several hours.

I turned my head to the left and saw Princess Peach beside me. "Oh… g-good afternoon, princess…" I stuttered.

Princess Peach turned her head towards me. "Oh, you're awake, Luigi," she said softly.

"Y-Yeah…" I said, sitting up in the chair. "When did you get over here?"

"About an hour ago," Peach answered, shrugging. "While I was walking back towards the castle, I stumbled into–quite literally–Yoshi. He offered me to take me back to the castle so that I could explain everything to Toadsworth and tell him I was okay, then he offered me to take me here to the hospital, and here I am. Talking about Yoshi, he's right here."

Peach pointed towards Yoshi, who was sitting in the seat next to her. "Yo," he said.

"Yo," I repeated back. I directed my focus towards Peach again. "Have the doctors come by to tell us about Mario?"

"Not yet," Peach replied.

"It's been several hours since though," I sighed. "I just hope he's alright."

"I do too," Peach nodded, looking down.

The three of us sat in silence in the waiting room until I noticed the doctor from earlier walk in on us. "Ahem," he said, clearing his throat.

Peach, Yoshi and I all stood up. "What's up, doctor?" I asked.

"I came for you guys just in case you were wondering how Mario was doing… well, he's fine. He's still alive, albeit injured still and he's not awake as of right now, but aside from that, he's completely fine. Surprisingly despite how he looked when you brought him in Luigi, he didn't seem to break any bones because of his injuries. He was knocked out," the doctor explained.

"At least he's okay, thank goodness," I sighed in relief, as did Yoshi and Peach.

"Can we go see him?" Yoshi wondered.

"Most certainly," the doctor said. "Follow me, I'll show you the way to his room upstairs."

The three of us nodded as we followed the doctor. We took the stairs up as they were the quickest way to get to Mario's room. After about five flights of stairs we were on the fifth floor, and the doctor lead us to Mario's room, room 5D. He stopped me as I was about to open his door.

"Everyone, just remember that he is still asleep as of right now, and you shouldn't disturb him. Please be careful of him and the surroundings, he did survive his squashing but now he needs a lot of bed rest. Understood?" the doctor told us.

"Understood," the three of us answered.

"Alright. Go in now, just be aware," the doctor told us as he walked away.

I slowly opened the door and the first thing my eyes laid on upon was Mario, who was laying on the hospital bed, sound asleep. I went over to his side, my eyes still looking down at my sleeping brother.

"Oh, Mario…" I said slowly, sitting down in the chair next to his bed and rubbing his right hand.

The only thing that could be heard while we sat in the room was Mario's very soft snoring. He was sleeping almost like a baby, which made my heart warm up. I continued to rub his delicate hands slowly and softly.

"I hope you'll wake up soon, Mario… I just want you to wake up…" I whispered.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Peach assured. "I'm gonna go on a bit of a walk outside. Yoshi, come with?"

"Sure," Yoshi shrugged.

"Call us if he wakes up before we're back," Peach told me.

I nodded and the two of them walked out of the room. I turned my attention back towards Mario, who was beginning to drool on my hand. I didn't mind it, however, as I thought him drooling was really cute. Despite the injuries that he obtained during the battle, Mario seemed to be sleeping so peacefully in his bed. I rubbed his hands softly, I wanted him to know I was here.

After about half an hour later, I felt a light grip in my hands. I turned my head to Mario and saw as his eyes fluttered open. When they fully opened, I could see his baby blue eyes immediately shining bright. He looked into my eyes and smiled. I smiled back, happy and relieved that he was awake.

"Mario…" I whispered.

"Lu-Luigi…" Mario choked softly. He glanced around his surroundings before looking back at me. "I-I'm in the hospital?"

"Yes… don't you remember? Our battle with Bowser? He nearly squashed you, bro…" I told him.

"He… did?" Mario asked.

"Yes, almost… but then I gave him what for, I gave him what he truly deserved," I answered.

"Thanks, bro… but you didn't have to…" Mario said slowly.

"I wasn't about to let Bowser get away with hurting you, I was going to make him pay for what he did to you," I said, as I reached over to touch Mario's face. His peachy skin color was coming back, and his face felt warm and smooth.

"You didn't have to do that though," Mario insisted.

"Well I did anyway, and it's because I love you," I reply, giving him a light peck on his nose.

Mario began blushing immediately. "Aww, I love you too," he said, his peachy cheeks glowing bright red.

"Oh, Mario. You're awake," a voice said softly.

Mario and I turned our heads in the direction of the door, where Princess Peach and Yoshi were standing there.

"Oh… hello, Princess Peach, and Yoshi," Mario said softly.

"I'll go tell one of the doctors you're awake, hopefully you won't be in here for much longer," Peach said, and walked back out.

"Yo," Yoshi said to us.

"Yo," Mario and I replied back.

"Feeling alright now?" Yoshi wondered.

"I just woke up like five minutes ago, I'm a bit sore, but I'm fine," Mario responded.

"Good to hear," Yoshi nodded as he sat down.

Another moment later, Peach came back into the room with the doctor right behind her. "He's awake now," she said softly to the doctor.

"Hi doc, so what's the gameplan now?" I wondered.

"When will he be able to go home?" Yoshi added.

"Actually, he could go home today, the thing is he needs lots of bed rest in order to recover fully. If he wants, we can supply him a wheelchair until he's fully recovered. Don't let him be on his feet until his recovery," the doctor explained.

"Can I go home today? I hate the hospital sometimes," Mario muttered.

"Fair enough then, I'll go grab a release form for you," the doctor said and walked out.

"And I'll call the castle limo to come pick us up," Peach added as she grabbed her phone and followed the doctor out.

"And I'll go to the restroom and leave you guys alone," Yoshi said quickly as he went speeding towards the bathroom.

I turned to Mario, who seemed relieved about going home early, though I wasn't so sure. "Mario, are you sure you're ready to go home? I don't want you to get sick or injured more," I wondered.

"I'm sure, Luigi… the doctor wants me to get lots of bed rest before I get back on my own feet again, and he said that he would give me a wheelchair for when I wanted to get out of bed… I'll be fine, Lu, I promise," Mario answered, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back and nodded. "Okay then, only because I can't say no to that face," I chuckled.

"And plus I rather be with you than be in a flimsy hospital bed," Mario mentioned, smiling goofily.

"Awww," I said, now blushing.

"But will you be okay with going to fight Bowser all alone if he decided to capture Peach again?" Mario said, worried.

"I'll be fine, Mario, I gave that brute what for this time, and I'll do the same thing if he tries again," I reply, kissing his nose again.

"O-Okay," Mario said, blushing as he nodded.

The doctor came back in the room with the release papers in his hand, along with two other nurses who went to unhook Mario from all the machines and medication.

"Okay, here are the release forms. Just sign where it says to sign and Mario will be able to go home," he said, handing me the forms and a pen.

I skimmed through the forms quickly and scribbled my signature where it said to and handed back the forms to him. "There," was the only thing I said.

"Thank you," he said. "I'll put these away and grab a wheelchair for him."

"Thank you," Mario said, and the doctor walked out, along with the two nurses who helped.

"Mario, are you able to sit up?" I asked.

"I can… t-try…" Mario stammered as he tried to push himself up. His arms gave way surprisingly quick and he fell back down on the bed. "I can't…"

"The first thing you're going to do when we reach Peach's castle is _you_ going to bed and laying down, you need to rest after _this_ day," I said.

"I will, Luigi. I'll make sure to get my rest," Mario stated.

The doctor came back into the room, wheeling a red wheelchair into the room. Princess Peach and Yoshi were right behind him, and walked into the room as well.

"Here you go, a wheelchair especially made for Mario!" the doctor said enthusiastically.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Mario said. "However I can't get up."

"Don't worry, I'll help you," I said, lifting my brother up bridal style. "Are you good?"

"Yeah… thanks, bro," Mario said, nodding.

I brought him over to the wheelchair and helped him sit down in it. "Comfortable?" I wondered.

"Yes, I'm good," Mario answered.

"Excellent. Does he have a ride home?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, the royal limo, doc," Peach replied. "It's right outside, I'll show you the way."

"Very well. Everyone follow the princess," the doctor said, and all of us went to follow Princess Peach out. Once we were all outside, I helped Mario get into the limousine and get comfortable.

"Luigi, Yoshi and I will be sitting in the very front, so Mario can have all the room he needs," Peach reminded me.

I nodded as I went in the back to sit with Mario. My brother had fallen asleep already, how cute. I sighed as I began thinking. _You have hurt my brother, my only brother… and my friends… I swear the next time… the very next time that you try to do something… that will be my final straw…_

* * *

One week had passed since Mario was injured. I had woken up to the sound of shouts, which was an immediate concern of mine. I looked over at Mario, who was sharing the same bed as me. He was sound asleep, almost like he didn't hear a thing. I leaned over him and gave him a small peck on his lips. I grinned at that, but it disappeared almost immediately as I got out of bed, opened the room door and peeked outside.

The first thing I saw was the main hallway of the castle was a wreck, and I could see Princess Peach cowering in fear and the one and only Bowser. I softly growled to myself, what was up with that freaking koopa? I closed the door and quickly got dressed in my signature green shirt and blue overalls and brown shoes. I opened the door again, quickly closed it and ran downstairs.

"HEY!" I shouted at the koopa as I reached him and Peach.

"Oh, good morning, Luigi. Came here to see me kidnap Princess Peach again?" Bowser teased.

"No I fucking didn't, Bowser!" I yelled. "I came here to stop YOU!"

"Yeah right, like inferiority could really stop the Koopa King," Bowser scoffed.

"I gave you a _real_ good beating last time, I can do the exact same thing again this time!" I warned.

"Uh huh, lemme just take the princess and be on my way," Bowser said, grabbing Peach by the arm.

"Oh no you fucking **DON'T!** " I exclaimed, lunging for Bowser and socking him in his jaw. He let go of the princess and he began to wobble back. I kicked him twice in the gut, which made him lose his balance completely and he fell on his stomach hard.

I charged up my two fists with electricity and walked over towards Bowser. "I will make this fight easy for you if you choose to surrender right now. If you don't, it'll be the worst decision you'll ever make in your entire fucking life," I threatened, standing in front of him.

"I'm never going to surrender, Greenie. You'll never make me surrender," Bowser said. "Now eat this!" Bowser roared out his firebreath, which I somehow was able to dodge, despite being directly in front of him. He got back on his feet and continued throwing his fire at me. I dodged every attack he threw at me.

"Guys, go outside! You're going to make this castle light up in flames!" Peach squealed.

"Yeah, let's settle this like men, Luigi," Bowser sneered.

"Gladly," I growled, angry at him walking out first.

As we got outside, Bowser began roaring fire in my direction again, and I countered it by throwing a lightningbolt. I threw a green fireball right after that but Bowser was able to toss it aside like it was nothing. I then saw as his hand began glowing dark purple, which initially surprised me, I had forgotten Bowser had dark powers, just like his servant Kamek. He released his dark power towards me, but I blocked his attack with a large green electric shield.

We continued to fight like this for another 45 minutes straight, until we were both huffing and puffing for air, but we both didn't stop.

"You won't win, Bowser… you won't _ever_ win…" I told him, attempting to punch him.

"Oh, really? Who's the one wearing out?" Bowser snickered.

"You are!" I shouted, punching him in the jaw again. This time it didn't knock him back.

"Heh, such a weakling. I bet a baby could pack a harder punch than that," Bowser teased, grinning evilly.

I growled at him loudly, I could feel something inside me snap and break. I could feel myself getting extremely angry, something big was about to happen. "ENOUGH!" I screamed, blowing Bowser back on his back and electrocuting him at the same time.

"Wow, somebody's got a bit of an anger problem, now doesn't he?" Bowser said, coughing.

"SHUT UP!" I commanded as I electrocuted him again. I noticed the green aura that surrounded me and how much stronger my electrical powers were.

"What's the big deal…?" Bowser muttered.

"YOU'RE the big deal! YOU are!" I shouted. "I'm honestly sick and tired of you coming into the kingdom and terrorizing the princess, the citizens, and everyone else you plan to terrorize! You're such a fucking annoyance!"

Bowser kept his mouth shut, so I decided to keep talking. "You've hurt me… my brother… my friends… and my acquaintances… and everyone else! You've hurt so many people, and you've _**killed**_ so many people! _**Killed**_ innocent people all because of your selfish lust for the princess!" I continued. I summoned a large sum of electricity in my hands, I could feel it crackle and spark as I wiggled my fingers. "I'm fucking sick of you, Bowser… this is the last fucking time that I'm going to deal with you… if Mario doesn't want to take the chance to finish you once and for all… then _**I**_ _**will!**_ "

"What did you say?!" Bowser suddenly shrieked.

"You heard me!" I snapped, as I threw a large lightningbolt at his head, in which he barely dodged. I growled to myself since he did dodge that lightningbolt, but I charged up my hands once more, much stronger than the last time, and pointed my palms towards him. "This is the last fucking straw, Bowser, I vowed that you would pay for hurting my brother… and now… this is your final fucking hour…"

"Now, wait, wait, wait-!" Bowser tried to say. I said nothing as I cut him off, striking him with all the electricity charged up in my body, electrocuting him intensively. I could hear him scream in nothing more than pure pain and agony, but I didn't stop. I continued shooting, as the amount of electricity that was electrocuting him increased dramatically.

"This is for everyone… for Mario… for Peach… for the rest of my friends… and for the rest of the kingdom! This is for the kingdom I love!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry…" Bowser said, as he coughed.

"If you said 'sorry' to everyone a long ass time ago, then maybe I wouldn't have to do this," I mentioned. "But you _persisted_ on having the princess as the queen of your kingdom and your wife, you _persisted_ on taking over the Mushroom Kingdom for all your own, you _persisted_ on trying to defeat my brother and I, and now 'sorry' doesn't cut for all of the fucking shit you've done. You're over, Bowser. _**OVER**_."

Bowser said nothing more, as I noticed his body was beginning to cremate. I didn't stop blasting my electricity at him until I finally saw nothing more of Bowser, the only thing I did see was the big black mark on the grass from all of my focused electricity. It was all over now.

Bowser, the tyrannical tyrant, was dead.

I fell to the ground on my knees, from exhaustion from all the electricity I had released from my body. After giving myself a chance to breathe, I got back onto my feet, took a deep breath and walked back towards the castle. Peach was there cleaning up to greet me. "Hey, Luigi… what happened out there? All I could really hear was you screaming a bunch," she said.

"Well… let's just say that his tyranny is finally over, and this kingdom will finally be at peace," I shrugged as I continued walking past her.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked again.

"I killed him, that's what, electrocuted him to ashes," I said as I walked upstairs, not looking back down. "Now I'm going back to sleep, I want to enjoy this newfound peace that this kingdom will have from now on."

"O-Okay then…" I heard Peach stammer, and she walked away.

I sighed as I went back into the room Mario and I were sharing, took off my clothing and put back on my PJ's, and climbed back into bed. Mario was still asleep, snoring softly, harmlessly. I sighed again as I went to get comfortable in bed.

 _Enough was enough… after all of the shit that Bowser has made me, Mario, Peach and the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom go through, finishing him off once and for all was the only thing I could do for him to stop his dumb shit. He wasn't gonna stop it himself,_ I began to lay down completely in bed and started closing my eyes.

 _Well now it's done. The tyrant has fallen… and now… finally… there will be peace in the Mushroom Kingdom. It's what we've always deserved._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well now after reading this, you guys know to stay away from Luigi when he's angry. :P Did any of you expect Luigi to kill Bowser like that? And now that Bowser is dead, will there actually be peace in the Mushroom Kingdom, or not? Who knows! xP Anyway, thank you for reading! Catch you peoples later! :D**

 **Reviews please. :3**


End file.
